kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The 1000 Unversed Battle
The 1000 Unversed Battle was the minor, yet still giant, battle that took place between Warp, Nebula, Scott, Aqua, Gamble, Furry, and 1,000 Unversed, comprised of Arch Ravens, Wild Bruisers, Buckle Bruisers, Floods, Scrappers, and Thorn Bites. This battle takes place at the climax of the "Saving Nebula" plot arc in Heroes From An Old World. Overview Of Events Prior Before the 1,000 Unversed Battle, Aqua and Scott had arrived in the Icecap Cave and saved Warp, Nebula, Gamble, and Furry from Vanitas's might. Vanitas then left after summoning a total of 1,000 Unversed to kill every single one of them, bringing everything into a do-or-die scenario. This battle only applies to Warp's, Nebula's, Scott's, Gamble's, Furry's, and Aqua's scenarios. Strategy (The musical theme played during the fights is the ''Kingdom Hearts II ''and ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ ''rendition of "Sinister Shadows," by Yoko Shimomura.) Unversed Information Arch Ravens: '''Arch Ravens tend to stay high in the air, most of the time soaring out of your reach. Whenever they attack, they do a simple swooping dive with sharp jabs of the beak. Although annoying, they aren't a primary target. '''Buckle Bruisers: '''These Unversed are the second highest threat to everyone in general. Buckle Bruisers have strong armor that completely nullify all forms of physical frontal attacks, and even physical attacks from behind won't do much damage to them. Your best bet is finding a way to force a Reaction Command from another Unversed onto them, or (in Aqua's case, and--in some sense's--Scott's case) using magic would do the trick. '''Floods: '''Floods are the basic unit of the Unversed, and are just as low on the threat level as the Arch Ravens. Although invincible when hugging the ground as a two-dimensional cut-out, Floods provide little more than an irritation when above ground (which fits them, since they are born by irritated emotions). '''Scrappers: '''Scrappers are the basic soldiers of the Unversed, and are medium on the threat scale. Treat Scrappers with caution, as they tend to surround Buckle Bruisers and Wild Bruisers, which--if attacked whenever you are not prepared--could lead to some major damage. '''Thorn Bites: Thorn Bites are pot-like little creatures which attack by flailing their thorny arms around like whips. These things can be taken out easily with Fire magic, although they can be a major threat. In Nebula's scenarios, these ones are to be avoided at all cost, as (since Nebula is a plant herself) she is powerless against them, therefore making the Thorn Bites invincible against her. Wild Bruisers: 'Wild Bruisers are the biggest threat in this battle. They have high defense, high HP, and high attack power, making them the first to be taken out. They can prove to be VERY dangerous when their HP is less than 1/3 of its normal health, so be on guard then. Warp's Scenario By this point in Warp's storyline, you should have major experience points after fighting The Scourge, Aero, E-10,000 Ultranos (three times), Gamble, Furry, Vanitas, and many other common enemies before even getting to this point. Warp will be significantly weakened due to his constant fighting. Warp, thanks to his Jet Assists, should have no problem floating above the competition for short periods of time, which can prove to be an asset against the Arch Ravens especially. Keep an eye out for their attacks or falling into a cluster of powerful Unversed, however. Nebula's Scenario Since, in Nebula's scenario, the 1,000 Unversed Battle comes rather early on in her part of the story, she will be significantly weaker than the rest of the group. However, due to her inactivity in the recent battles, she will conversely have the highest speed, stamina, and attack power of the group for this fight. The Thorn Bites are invinicble to her, so avoid them at all costs while also trying to take down the high-level Unversed. Recommendations include Floods and Scrappers for experience before trying to tackle the Wild Bruisers and Buckle Bruisers. Scott's Scenario In Scott's scenario, he will be significantly weakened due to his constant battling, but he will also have new powers and abilities by this fight. Scott--now equipped with his Tornadosword--can stay in the air longer, descent slower or faster (on the player's choice), and he can also utilize Aero magic, albeit the basic Aero magic at first. Scott's strength is also increased by 2, thanks to now wielding the Tornadosword (it is still a sword). Scott can easily drift over most of the competition and provide devastating aerial combos on the Unversed. However, since the Tornadosword is NOT a Keyblade, it can easily be knocked from his hands if a Wild Bruiser ot Buckle Bruiser gets a full combo attack on him. It is rare Scott will drop the Tornadosword, but it will become more frequent the lower his HP gets. If Scott drops his Tornadosword, he loses his Aero magic, his strength goes down 2, and he cannot stay in the air for as long as he could with the Tornadosword. However, this can be used against the Unversed. When Scott drops the Tornadosword, going to its location and activating its Reaction Command "Pick-Up" with make Scott grab the sword and regain his lost powers. If you are fast and lucky enough, the next Reaction Command "Slice-N-Dice" will appear, which will have Scott spin around for two seconds, slicing through even the Buckle Bruiser's frontal defenses in a damaging attack that is based on power and has Aero-magic as its elemental effect (this means some enemies, such as the Floods, will gain the Air-Tossed status if hit). Note that the Reaction Commands only occur when Scott's Tornadosword is hit from his hands: although cheap, the player can abuse this factor to kill the Unversed easily. However, he drops it randomly, so it is not recommended, as Scott does not have any abilities to save him from losing all his HP (like Once More or Second Chance). Gamble's Scenario In Gamble's scenario, Gamble will only have part of his normal stats reduced, since he wasn't in too many battles beforehand. Although not as weak as Nebula, Gamble and his companion Furry are still low-leveled, so be on guard when fighting here. Gamble's card tricks still consist of him being able to teleport short distances (ground only), shoot razor-edged playing cards, and also use the cards in a dagger-like fashion, similar to how Larxene uses her kunais, yet also in a stance similar to Luxord's standing stance. Gamble's cards will not be able to pierce through the Buckle Bruiser's defenses, so avoid them at all costs. However, smaller enemies like the Floods, Arch Ravens, and Thorn Bites are especially vulnerable to the card attacks, so focus on them more often. Furry's Scenario In Furry's scenario, Furry will be around the same stat reduction level as his partner Gamble. Furry's two tails allows him to temporarily fly in the sky, although he is weak in aerial combat, so flying is not recommended. Furry cannot take down the Buckle Bruiser or Wild Bruiser Unversed due to their armor and size, so stick to enemies like the Scrapper for the majority of the fight. Furry can also activate one character-specific Reaction Command around Scrappers. When the Scrapper is recoiling from a successful block, the Reaction Command "Takedown" appears, which involves Furry grabbed the Unversed's arm and then swinging him into a group of Unversed, creating a shockwave and killing the Scrapper (similar to the way Sora kills Assassin Nobodies who have the same Reaction Command). This is the only way Furry can harm Buckle Bruisers or Wild Bruisers. Aqua's Scenario In Aqua's scenario, one MUST be prepared for high evasion. Since Aqua's storyline makes this battle one of her early boss fights, you must be very cautious when fighting. Aqua can still use her Command Styles, but due to the icy arena, she can only induce Diamond Dust (other than her basic Magic Wish Command Style). Aqua's Blizzard magic is powered up here, and Fire magic will melt the arena and create gaps, which can be both an asset and an annoyance for the battle. Aqua's Keyblade is Master Eraqus's Keyblade for this battle, so Light magic also has power-ups. Aqua's tactics are the same as her tactics in ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, ''so controlling her should not be a problem. However, due to her low stats at the beginning anyway, be very careful, especially around the larger enemies. It should be noted she is the only character who does not have a stat reduction, but this is due to her low level already being a hinderance. Nebula's Scenario (End Of Battle) '(By this point, the battle theme should be "A Battle Of Great Valor" from ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, ''composed by Yoko Shimomura.) After about 60 percent of the Unversed are killed (40 percent in Nebula's Scenario) or if Nebula's HP dwindles down to 1/10th of its original value (all scenarios), a scene of Nebula getting pinned down by several Thorn Bite Unversed will commence, which precedes her transformation into Super Nebula, followed by the destruction of the remaining Unversed (Nebula's Scenario only). As Super Nebula, Nebula's stats are MAJORLY boosted, and she is also one with the power of flames, allowing her to use Fire magic with ease. However, this also can melt the battlefield, so one must be in constant motion as Nebula's presence is melting the ice. The faster Nebula goes, the hotter her flames become, so it is best to use Aerial Dash and jumping techniques so the entire battlefield doesn't melt away. Super Nebula will kill the rest of the Unversed alone, as her transformation alone has stunned everyone else. Overview Of Events After *Warp, Scott, Nebula, and Aqua will soon regroup with E-1,000 Theta and Aero and leave the ice fields for the time being. *Gamble and Furry will teleport away to a beach-like area, presumably where The Scourge is at, which could hint at the Crystal Isles. *Vanitas will have already arrived back at Scaith's lair. Casualities Heroes *'Nebula (W.I.A.): '''Nebula's entire life force begins dying out after her deformation back into regular Nebula. This is a mix of a weakened immune system and diseases on Aleannas, as well as the snow factor. Unversed *'K.I.A.: 1,000 Unversed will have been destroyed by the time the battle has ended. Summary Of Events Story Heroes From An Old World Sides Heroes, Villains, Unversed Strength Of Sides '''Heroes: Warp The Hedgehog, Nebula The Seedrian (Super Nebula), Scott McCarthy The Fox, Aqua Villains: Gamble The Echinda, Furry The Fox Unversed: 1,000 Unversed comprised of Floods, Arch Ravens, Thorn Bites, Wild Bruisers, Buckle Bruisers, and Scrappers Victor Strategic Heroes/Villains Victory Tactical Unversed Victory Category:Unversed Category:Battles